The Last Dance
by 20eKUraN13
Summary: This will be a deathfic... Be warned... Someone's terribly ill... Time is running out... But who will it really be?
1. Chapter 1

The Last Dance

Disclaimer: First and foremost my dear readers, I do not own Naruto… He belongs to his creator who happened to be Mr. Mashimoto Kishimoto. Thank you!

Warning: THIS IS, READERS, A SHOUNEN-AI FIC! SASUNARU! Ah… And very OOC!Sasuke and Naruto… I did warn you, right? Just a fic that came from my feeble but a bit insane mind… Pardon my incompetence, ne? 

The Last Dance

It was such a wonderful evening. The Konoha High School Graduation ball was a great success. Everybody was really enjoying themselves so much for one could see the glittering on the participants' eyes and the infectious smile in their lips. Added to it, one could readily, without any doubt, hear the joyful chatting of the students with each other: conversation about their plans for the future, the banters and jokes quite always shared, the beautiful and musical laughter, in the background. Couples and friends were in the middle of hall dancing with one another with the ecstasy of the event silently reflecting on their face.

But amidst the crowd of blissful people was a very saddened soul… A very sorrowful individual for, just a few days ago, he found out one terrible revelation, a truth that he himself do not know how he will process in his mind even on how he will spill it to his precious one.

≈ Flashback ≈

"Good afternoon, young man."

"Good afternoon, doctor. I am here like what we had agreed last meeting."

"Ah, yes. Of course, dear sir. Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, is it?"

"Yes, I am Sasuke Uchiha, Doctor Yakushi. So may I ask what you have found out?"

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha. It is your right after all."

"Thank you, Dr. Yakushi. And please, Sasuke will do."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Sasuke. But before all of this, may I ask you to relax first and calm yourself."

"If you see fit."

"Sasuke, brace yourself. I am very sorry to inform you, but Mr. Sasuke, you only have, on my estimation, a month to live. The disease you have acquired is already in its most fatal stage and we could only hope for a miracle for you to survive."

"I see… So, it is already too late, huh… Is there really no treatment for it?"

"I am afraid there is none already. If only the disease was diagnosed much earlier, there could had been such plenty options for you to survive. But the disease already progressed much, that it is already impossible to stop its course."

"Thank you, doctor. I guess it's time for me to go."

≈ End Flashback ≈

"Ne, Sasuke-teme! What are you still doing sitting there?" Naruto asked while observing the Uchiha's expression carefully and noticed that Sasuke's mind seems going elsewhere. The blond boy continued, "What's with the expression, teme? You seem quite deep in thoughts. Care to share it?"

"I am okay, baka," Sasuke answered back smirking at his lover, "Hmmm… Or maybe I am just thinking how a dobe like will already be graduating."

Naruto pouted, "That's mean, teme! I did work hard to be able to graduate, yanno…"

Sasuke kissed Naru's cheeks and while smiling replied, "Of course, I know… That's why I am so proud of you, Naru-chan."

Naruto blushing replied back, "And I do think I am very lucky to have the sweetest person in this world in my life." Sasuke smiled in that comment, "You're far much sweeter, Naru-chan…" Naruto then pouted, "I am really embarrassed when you call me like that…" Sasuke answered, "Then you should be already immune to that since you'll always hear me calling you that, my dobe…"

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed out. While Sasuke just answered him back with few small laughter.

"This is your DJ! I am announcing now that this will be a slow dance, our last slow song for this night! Then we will back to rockin'. So I hope you enjoy this all! So here is 'Remember Me This Way'!"

**(Instrumental)**

**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down **

**  
** "I guess it's already time to dance my special someone… So, may I have this dance, my Naru-chan?" 

**Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found **

**  
** "Of course! I am always willing to dance with you, Sasuke-kun, even without the music to guide us."

**I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay **

"You and your silly quotes…"

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind **

"I'll surely treasure that forever…" Whispering Sasuke muttered.

**If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
**

"Huh? Sasu-kun?"

**Remember me this way**

"It's nothing… Let's go…"

**I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go **

The pair was dancing with their hearts full of happiness and contentment. Dancing their heart's content, not caring about their surroundings. Their eyes, glistening with so much love, only locked with each other. It was such a wonderful sight.

**And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care**

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way**

Suddenly the black-haired teen embraced the blond-haired teen with all the gentleness he could give and whispered so softly, "Uzumaki Naruto, always remember and never forget that I love you so much… I love you very much… Remember that…"

**Remember me this way **

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe **

"You are my first and best friend… You are my only one, my precious love… You are my sunshine and the light in my darkest hour. My biggest strength and my only weakness… Let this be the dance that I'll never forget… Let me hug you like there will be tomorrow… Let me feel the thump of your heart so that I could cherish it forever."

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind**

"Sasuke?"

**If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way **

"Remember me this way, would you, Naruto?"

**Remember me this way  
This way**

"And that is our 'Remember Me This Way', senior students of Konoha High!"

The pair already left the dance floor and was already heading on their table. When they reached their table, Naruto, stuttering, asked worriedly, "Sasuke… Are you okay? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing… I just wanted you to know how much I love you before it may be too late to do so…" Sasuke, smiling sadly, responded back.

Uzumaki suddenly stood up. "Do not say things like that!" he snapped then sat up again and continued sadly, "You would not die so young. You are strong to survive anything… So please, Sasuke… Do not say things like that…"

"Hn. We will never know… We will never know… I am so sorry…" Still smiling sadly, Sasuke stood up and walked in the direction of the garden. Naruto still a bit shocked was left digesting what Sasuke said. After overcoming the surprise, he hurriedly followed Sasuke. He found Sasuke staring at the moon.

"Something is really troubling you, Sasuke. So tell me, what's upsetting you?" the blond asked his lover once again, worry written in his feature.

"It's nothing. Just let it go," the raven teen replied still staring at the moon.

The blond also stared at the moon, "If that nothing you are talking about is what making m most precious person unhappy," Sasuke suddenly stared at Naruto while the blond continued, "then it will always be something to me." Their eyes met, Uzumaki continued, "You may think that I am being selfish, but I am more than willing to be called like that. Because I'll risk everything just to make sure that my dearest love is not suffering. I just wanted to know what is the reason my beloved is suffering."

"That's quite a passionate speech, dobe. Where did you learn that?" Sasuke remarked while smirking.

"That's nothing to smirk, teme! You are just changing the topic! So, tell me the truth already!"

"You're really adamant about this, huh?"

"Of course!"

"So much for protecting you…" Sasuke sighed while staring again in the night sky, "I just do not want to cause you any pain at all… I think it will better if you are clueless about this…"

The blond playfully punched the shoulder of his boyfriend, "Do not be so self-sacrificing. You may not realize it but I believe that not knowing what's disturbing you and not being able to help you at all is more painful than knowing the truth…"

Sasuke stared at Naruto then replied, "I only have a month to live…" then he continued angrily, "BAKA! Is that you wanted to hear! I'll be leaving you and I do not even have a say on it! Is that what you wanted to know! All I wanted is to save you from this misery! You are really being selfish!" Sasuke, the tears falling from his face, continued, "I am sick… Awfully sick… Just a few days ago, I was diagnosed to have a disease with no cure at all for it is already in its fatal stage."

Sadly, Naruto answered, "It was not really that hard, right?"

"Huh?" 

"Telling the truth. I guess you are right… I am selfish… And this is really painful…" heartbroken, Naruto replied then continued bravely, "But at least I would not have any regrets at all since I could be spending the last days of your life with you. Better than not knowing you will go away and I, suffering with guilt I am not on your side when you needed me most… Really selfish of me, right? Not even thinking on what will you feel about this…"

"Baka…" Sasuke replied smiling contentedly, "You are really a baka… You do not know how happy I am that you said that… Because… Because you are right… I will be much pleased to spend my life with you… But are you really willing? Even though you know that this will never be forever?"

"And I thought you are the smart one, Sasuke…" Naruto replied, "There is really no forever… and I am more than willing to be with you for the rest of our life…"

"Thank you…" Sasuke replied smiling

"I guess it is settled," Naruto smiled to Sasuke then glanced at the moon, "This is really a wonderful night." He offered his hand to the raven teen, "Will I have the honor to dance with you, teme? Even though I am not really the best of it, even without the music? Will you let me dance with you though the guide may be only the beats of our heart?"

"I…" Sasuke smiled, "I'll be more than willing to… even without the music…"

Fin (or TBC?)

A/N: Read and Review… 


	2. Not a chapter Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

20eKUraN11

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
